


A gift. All of it.

by booksaholicx (RaeDropOfGoldenSun)



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Post-ACOWAR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDropOfGoldenSun/pseuds/booksaholicx
Summary: A fanfic that picks up right where ACOWAR ended. I don't know how long this fic will go/last so bear with me. Going to mainly focus on feysand and be from Feyre's POV.





	A gift. All of it.

We flew in the sky for what felt like forever. Rhys would occasionally drift closer to me and then grab me tight as we soared through the never ending stars in the night sky. Eventually my wings gave out, still being so new to flying and my body still feeling the ache of battle. Though I could physically fell the remnants of the War, the evening's mood was far from it.

When I could no longer keep myself airborne, Rhysand pulled me in to his arms and we gently glided down to a bridge crossing the Sidra. Rhys having shifted my nightgown into something more appropriate for the Rainbow.

"Are you hungry, Feyre darling?" Rhys asked.

"Starving." He laughed, kissing my temple as we walked towards Rita's, arms linked together. The longer we were home the harder I found it was to let him go. I knew we were getting close from the music drifting from the storefront with a line heading right out of the door. Being the High Lord and High Lady had its perks, Rhys seeming to always have a table reserved for us and the rest of the Court of Dreams, so we were fortunate enough to skip the line. 

Fae and faerie alike dined at the tables around us and some came to gives us their thanks and also just stay and talk for a while. It was nice, getting to know the people of my court. Each person had such different stories, Rhys and I were lucky to find time to order our food and eat, but if I was honest I would've stayed and talked to our people for hours upon hours. 

'We are going to have to hold court soon,' I said down the bond. 'To get to know our people… and for them to get to know us.'

Rhys reached across the table for my hand, brushing his thumb down the back. 'That sounds like a wonderful idea.'

We ate until we could eat no more. I couldn’t remember the last time I was able to just sit and enjoy a meal. Or the last time Rhys and I were able to have a normal evening just to ourselves. I was so lost in thought that I didn’t hear Rhysand ask me a question.

Shaking my head from my thoughts, I looked into my mate’s violet eyes. “What?”

The grin that was already growing blossomed into a smile so bright it could chase away the stars, perhaps a star itself. “I said, would you like to dance? With me, of course.”

“Yes,” I breathed as we stood from the table, Rhys’s hand firmly grasping my own. The music was loud and swinging so we danced just so. I lost count of the number of times Rhys spun me around and around both of us sharing laughs and sneaking kisses when I stepped on his toes. The music slowed and my mate and I drew close so that we shared the same breath. 

My head rested on Rhys’s chest, his heart keeping rhythm to the music as I closed my eyes. At some point the music ended but we kept dancing. Once we finally looked up we realized the restaurant was closed, a note from Rita sitting on the table we sat at. “Stay as long as you like so long as you winnow yourselves home.” 

“What time is it anyway?” I asked. There was a dull ache coming from my feet that was growing worse and worse by the second. Sensing my discomfort down the bond, Rhys scooped me up into his arms, a soft kiss pressed to my brow line.

“I think it is time for bed.”

“But I’m not even tired,” I protested even while I let out a loud yawn. 

Another kiss to my brow, “Come on, darling.” A dark wind ripped around me and before we even made it back to the townhouse my eyes were closed, the tug of sleep growing ever stronger. 

“One last thing before my bed, my love,” Rhys murmured. 

I was groggy, so groggy, “What-” I began before a sharp light came on and we were in our bathroom. The bathtub, now sized to fit two, was filled with water and bubbles. Rhys whisked our clothes away and carried us into the tub. “Can’t go to bed without washing up first,” he said, making slow, lazy circles with a soapy wash cloth. I groaned at the feeling and leaned in to the touch, exhaustion starting to win its battle. The warm embrace of the water was soon replaced by the soft touch of sheets. My mate pulled the covers over me and I felt the weight of the bed shift as he slid in beside me. 

“Have I ever told you that I love you?” He asked.

“I think…once or twice,” I murmured, finally yielding to sleep with the love of my life’s arms wrapped tight around me.


End file.
